


Midnight Whispers

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long, lonely couple of months until Big Boss found an unintended gift from Kazuhira Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, Ground Zeroes was awesome. My woman talked me into writing this, and somehow we both ended up a bit emotional at the end. So not prepared for TPP. BBKaz5ever.

Men could own land, water, and even air space – but they couldn't own the universe. No, not a single country could lay claim to the endless sea of super novas, galaxies, and the promise of something so much more than themselves. It didn't help that winning never felt much better than losing – those surging emotions as intangible as the wisps of smoke that flowed upward into the dark blue abyss, disappearing without a trace.

And as Big Boss sat in an open jeep with a cigar at his lips, the milky way and surrounding stars glimmering high above him, he felt at ease. He didn't know at what point he preferred the vast emptiness to any beautiful city, but the undisturbed night sky above him looked even more brilliant with no other light to interfere.

He took a long, last drag on his cigar – a bright but brief glow from the tip lighting up his haggard features before he crushed it out in the small, overly-full ash tray. He'd stopped to grab some shut-eye and refuel, and his brows furrowed slightly as he checked his watch – just past midnight. He'd spent over an hour staring into the damn sky. But his next mission wasn't painfully urgent, simply a gathering of intel he'd been working on for the last few weeks after taking a brief hiatus to do some unannounced research of his own.

But Kazuhira hadn't left him alone, and he'd given in to his request a month early. It hadn't helped he'd accidentally crossed paths with Miller at his last stop – had been dropping off the recordings and plans he'd acquired with the intention to also pick up some new weapons. Sure enough, the blond man had gotten in just an hour earlier, eager for the information another agent had brought in a few days before his arrival.

They hadn't had more than a day to catch up before Big Boss was hitting the road again, Kazuhira offering up a duffel bag full of clothes and supplies he said he wouldn't need. He'd tossed it in the back of the vehicle and headed out. He couldn't seem to stop. Especially with Kazuhira so easily accessible. At some point pleasure was getting crossed too often with business, and there were emotions he didn't want to carry with him.

Wanting another smoke before he finally took a rest, he popped open the glove compartment and dug through, making a small grunt of irritation when he realized he'd smoked his last cigar. But he remembered Kazuhira's fondness to make use of the small, hidden compartments in all the equipment he sent out to him, remembering the bag behind him. A little glimmer of hope struck and he grabbed the duffel from the back seat.

To Big Boss, it was just another military issue bag – thick nylon with double zippers colored a dark green that looked black out in the moonlit mountains. But after he fished around, finding replacement gadgets and first aid supplies – snorting at the pack of underwear at the bottom – he pulled out a small flashlight and found the nearly hidden tiny zipper at the edge of the bag. He tugged it open, hoping for a pack of smokes at the very least.

And what he found was more than one surprise - beneath his new stash of slim cigars was a nondescript cassette tape.

He gave it a long, curious glance as he pulled it out and tilted it from side to side. He didn't find a title or name on it – nothing that indicated its contents. He wondered if Kaz had left it intentionally or maybe had simply forgotten it was inside. Either way, it was something to do as he lit up one of the cigars, taking a long, appreciative drag and holding it in for a few heartbeats before letting the stream of smoke flow free from his parted lips.

He looked the tape over again before setting it on the dash in front of him, feeling down below his seat to see if he'd kept a cassette player. After finding nothing on his side, he leaned over, patting his hand down beneath the passenger's seat until his fingertips struck an object. And as he pulled it out, it was indeed the tape player he'd been hunting for.

The ear pieces were tangled but it only took seconds to get them unwound, popping open the player and pushing in the tape. He took another deep pull of his cigar, releasing the warm smoke through his lips and nose as he looked down at the player, debating on whether to actually listen to the tape. He wasn't feeling particularly curious, but if Kaz was leaving important recordings lying around, he was going to say something.

He hit play, and at first it wasn't much more than the soft, grainy beginning of a recording. Then there was a breath, followed with a little thump, as if something were being moved.

“ _There. Just getting comfortable. This is something that needs to be remembered._ ”

Big Boss' brows furrowed slightly, instantly recognizing Kaz's voice. But it didn't seem he was talking to someone – more like making a note to himself. Thoughtful, perhaps. He sounded relaxed.

“ _It's November 18_ _th_ _, 1973, and about 4 am. This is the first time the Boss has given in._ ”

As the tape played a whisper from nearly a year ago, the Boss narrowed his eyes, racking his brain for the occurrence associated with the date.

“ _Even though I've seen him several times in the showers, nothing compares to that man fully erect. When I first saw him full-mast, I almost didn't believe it would go in. But I'll get back to that..._ ”

And it slammed home. The first time their banter had turned into something. Kazuhira had pushed him, and at that time, he had finally let him in. He'd given in to that physical connection with little more than a few half-baked excuses spoken only to himself.

“ _At first I wasn't sure if he was angry, but instead of decking me and taking off because of my advances – he tore my shirt open. Enough was enough for him. At least, that was what went through my mind at the time._ ”

Big Boss had nearly forgotten his cigar, the silent fall of a bit of ash from the tip catching his attention, the embers still a lively orange. He lifted it to his lips, not quite pulling, but slowly breathing in the sweet nicotine.

“ _And_ _even though I thought he hated to be touched, he pushed into my hands wherever they landed – shoved him and myself against the wall as he ambushed me with one of the sloppiest, most erotic kisses I've ever experienced. Only a man could kiss like that._ ”

And the Boss' eyes gazed off into the distance – the starry sky showing him nothing but memories. He felt warmer, remembering that kiss. He'd felt shamefully starved at the time, gorging himself on the most delicious meal he'd had in probably ten years.

“ _If he hadn't been pinning me, I just may have gone weak in the knees._ ”

There was a pause, maybe a breath of a chuckle he heard on the tape – but he knew it was the boyish part of Kazuhira that peeked out in private, and that Big Boss could hardly resist. Kaz was by no means innocent, but somehow he was pure. The sense of it still eluded him.

“ _We didn't exactly have much restraint once that first line was crossed. I still remember my pants around my ankles as he made me suck one of his fingers for him, to prep me. And I was listening hard – I wanted to hear how affected he was. He grunted in my ear just from pushing his finger in my hole. I think he'd been celibate a while. Though I can't even guess why._ ”

Big Boss' fingers twitched a bit, remembering just how Kazuhira's face had contorted – an expression he recognized as pain laden with the most sultry moan he'd heard from a man. And celibacy – not quite. But he'd never let Kaz know that he only had this particular power over him – that he made his desires spark in frightening ways.

“ _Even though it was just a finger, it was still rough. Barely covered in spit and thick as an average man's dick, it wasn't the best feeling in the world. But I wanted him more badly than my conscious mind could even register. I let him do what he wanted._ ”

Big Boss remembered that moment vividly – grinning to himself as he recalled the way Kaz had shoved a lubricant in his hand.

“ _I'm not quite sure how we made it to a bed, but after some uncoordinated footwork, I was bent over his bunk. Thankfully we had lube by then._ ”

The Boss had to take another long drag of his cigar, remembering too well how good Kaz had looked completely exposed. He was almost pure muscle, and when bent over, there was nothing to block the view of his opening.

“ _It took a while for the Boss to get inside. When his head penetrated, my vision went white. It was agony. And as soon as I doubted I could get used to it, he rubbed my spine and told me to breathe. It hardly eased the pain, but I did finally start to loosen up. And after more petting and words I can't even remember – he went in._ ”

It was unnerving how close Kaz felt – how recent the scene – just by hearing his voice coming through the ear buds. Big Boss had tensed a little, affected by the salacious drop of Miller's tone as he reminisced on their first fuck. And he couldn't believe there was a tape just for this – just to remember that first time.

“ _I can barely remember what happened after that – I just remember hearing the slap of his pelvis as he thrust. Remember the way his arm locked around my chest to keep me close as he bent over me like a damn dog. I can almost feel his muscles flexing on my hand from when I had reached back and grabbed his ass. The delirious part of me wanted him to come inside, begged for it, and he did – though I hated the dripping mess that didn't stop until that next evening._ ”

Big Boss had completely forgotten his cigar, feeling the warmth as the embers neared his fingers, nearly burnt out. He crushed it over the remnants of the other, completely focused on Miller's voice. It was soft, somewhat breathless, as if he too relived the moment too clearly.

“ _It was ridiculously satisfying. I came all over his sheets. I think I apologized after, but I can't remember for sure. I don't think he cared that I did.”_

Big Boss smiled at that, feeling a little rush of arousal, but nothing he intended to answer.

“ _We had passed out together. At some point I came around and felt his arm around me. It was strangely fulfilling. But the next time I woke up, he was long gone. I didn't expect him to face a morning after, and I didn't bring it up again – but I sure as hell wanted to._ ”

But Big Boss knew exactly why things didn't get said. Without a guaranteed tomorrow, there was no point to talk about forever. About a night before, or a night after. His stomach dipped.

“ _Ah, but it sure is great to live these moments. Live to the fullest, and love like there's no tomorrow. Love on the battlefield isn't anything like the love in a romance novel, though. He knows it, and I know it. But there's nothing I wouldn't do for him, and nothing he hasn't done for me... He's a man without a country, but I'll give him a home. I'll be damned if he doesn't have somewhere he can return to... And there's that useless, hopeless romantic in me again, huh?_ ”

Kazuhira's tone seemed self-deprecating, but the words struck the Boss. Of all the things offered to him – a home hadn't been on that list. He'd since flushed the concept down the toilet with the aftermath of a heavy night of drinking. Leave it to Kaz to make anything sound possible.

“ _But that's not the point – the point is, it finally happened. So far as I can tell, there were no regrets. No promise of an encore, but no regrets. I'm pretty patient. But next time, I think I'll tell him good-night. Just in case he sneaks out again. Good-night, Boss._ ”

And for a few moments, empty static played, until eventually the player clicked and the tape stopped. Big Boss leaned back, getting comfortable. He took the ear buds out, gave the tape player one last look, then set it aside on the seat next to him.

When he closed his eyes, he could see Miller's smile _–_ see those lips that continued to speak as he fell asleep.

“Good-night, Kaz.”

 


End file.
